<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was That Okay? by hayvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500873">Was That Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayvocado/pseuds/hayvocado'>hayvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompto/Reader: Idiots in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayvocado/pseuds/hayvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Prompto team up to go get some Kenny Crow's on a rare off-day where you don't have to worry about killing anything or running from anyone. It's definitely not a date, and you definitely don't have secret feelings for each other. Obviously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompto/Reader: Idiots in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. definitely okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been in love with this chocoboy for several years but I'm playing again and that means I'm falling in love again which means i'm gonna be writing about it. i also have been rereading everything @queenhomeslice has written and i think i live in her notifications now so if there's anyone to blame for me being soft for prommy it's that goddess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling up at the mid-morning sun, you close your eyes and drink in the warmth dancing down around you. You can’t remember the last time you’ve felt this relaxed. Actually, that’s a lie, it was ten days ago, aka the last time you and the boys had the chance to bunk in an actual hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Eos went to shit, you, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio have spent more time sweating on each other in the king’s royal steed than you have counting chocobos. Sleep has never come easy to any of you but the amount of paranoia and anxiety driving you all lately hasn’t helped at all. Not to mention, there was always <em> something </em> that needed to be done—that for some reason y’all were the only ones who could do it—so zipping and zooming across the map was priority number one; rest and recuperation was number two. </p><p> </p><p>You all had just gotten back to Lestallum last night after a week and a half of popping around Lucis collecting bounties and dealing with the occasional yet endless Imperial drop-ins. The back to back combat combined with the none-too-pleasant camping meant that your backs and brains needed a break, so you and the gang were more than happy to come back to the city that had become something like your home base. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis promised you all could take a few days off, especially since you pulled an all-nighter in a damned ice dungeon the day before, so you were ready to take advantage of the downtime. You can smell all of the delicious delicacies scattered throughout the city, and you’re practically drooling at the thought of some of these food stalls that you never had the gil for before now. </p><p> </p><p>“Heyaz!”</p><p> </p><p>A chipper voice cuts through your daydreaming and you turn to find a dazzling smile aimed your way. You can’t help but mirror the expression. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s leaning against the fountain out front of the hotel, thumbs hooked in his belt loops, ankles crossed. He’s traded his Crownsguard fatigues for one of his more casual outfits: a dark gray muscle shirt, black jeans, and his same old beat-up combat boots. His camera’s hooked into his hip satchel (<em>“it’s NOT a fanny pack, Gladio!” “It totally is, Blondie.”</em>), and his Valiant pistol is strapped to his thigh holster. </p><p> </p><p>For all intents and purposes, he looks like his usual self, however today, he’s forgone his usual chocobutt hairdo and let his unkempt blond hair do what it wanted to do—and what it wanted seemed to be chaos. He’s got a gnarly cowlick and his bangs sure are banging, but it does nothing to take away from his adorability.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he somehow manages to look brighter than the sun beating down on you, and his attention feels ten times warmer, as evidenced by the blush you feel creeping up your neck. You cover it up by stretching your arm up to wave and grin while you make your way over to the handsome gunslinger. </p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’ sunshine,” you smile up at him as he falls into step beside you. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto groans dramatically, “Like a baby! I’ve missed real beds.” He brings his arms up and laces his fingers behind his head, his quirky nonchalance making its way out. “Camping sucks <em> ass!</em>” You giggle at his goofy lopsided smile, nudging him with your elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let Gladio hear you say that. He’ll have you running circuits up the outpost’s stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he scoffs. “I’d like to see the big lug try. Nothing is getting between me and my day of absolute laziness.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice takes on a wistful note as he says the words, his head probably overflowing with fantasies of filling up on all of the delicious things in the marketplace and lounging around the hotel room all day. You assume as much since you’re definitely looking forward to the exact same indulgences. With all of the extra gil and supplies you and the boys had come upon, you could afford to feast on every snack in the city and then every meal in Ignis’ little book.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear that,” you pipe back as the two of you turn down an alleyway towards the market. “I already have a menu planned in my head! I can’t wait to hit up the food stalls near the overlook. I’m also totally craving some fries from the Crow’s Nest, unfortunately.” You sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto skids to a stop and grabs your arm, jostling you in his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, dude, same! The last three times I asked to stop at Kenny’s, Iggy shamed me into silence.” You chuckle at his dramatics but pat his hand reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously regret not jumping to your defense, we’ve been deprived for far too long. It’s so out of the way now though...” Gazing up at him, you watch the wheels turn in his mind, and you can see the exact moment you both come to the same decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Road trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but weren’t the two of you just complaining about how awful traveling has been for the past week?” Noctis raises a critical brow at the two of you who are stood before him, hands clasped, puppy eyes in place. “Why would you want to do more driving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Noct,” Prompto whines, “We’re in need of some salty shoestring sustenance and haven’t had any since before we left for our bounty-thon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus the last time we asked to stop for fast food, Ignis called us traitors,” you add with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>The prince’s navy blue eyes roll and then meet yours, and he sighs tiredly. He’s got a stern look on his face but you can tell he’s just giving you all shit. Just as he’s opening his mouth to respond (and hopefully acquiesce), he’s interrupted by a lilting Tenebraen accent.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this?” </p><p> </p><p>Ignis’s words sound from the doorway behind you, and Prompto locks onto his new target with a quickness. Whirling around, the desperate blond drops to his knees and raises his prayer-hands above his head, as if he’s offering his endless allegiance to the prince’s advisor. His shamelessness is seriously astronomical, but you wouldn’t dare interrupt the performance. </p><p> </p><p>“Igster, <em> please </em>let us steal the Regalia for the day, we wanna go to Kenny’s before the crushing responsibility of reality catches us again. I beg of thee!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! <em> I’m </em> the crown prince, why didn’t I get all of this flair when you asked <em> me</em>?” Noctis harrumphs incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest. You have to smile at his childish display and you pat him gently on the shoulder, pretending to console him. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a pushover, Noct,” you say fondly, barely biting back a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>He fixes you with a playful glare and you ruffle his already messy hair, drawing a chuckle from him. The two of you turn back to the scene before you, where Prompto has abandoned all dignity and grace, and Ignis is completely dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t we, Prompto?” The advisor clicks his tongue disapprovingly, but he’s clearly amused. He pats the kneeling blond’s head as he moves past him and to the small desk in the corner, grabbing up his notebook and eyeglasses. “As long as you fill up the tank and are back by nightfall, I don’t see why you can’t take a little trip. What do you think, Highness?”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis taps a finger to his chin thoughtfully, pretending to mull it over. Prompto’s pleading is once again redirected and he spins around on his knees, readjusting his posture to somehow appear even more pathetic. You can tell that the boy is half a second from koala-ing his prince’s leg and groveling properly, so you decide to put him out of his misery. Laying a hand on Noctis’s shoulder you bring his attention back to you and you flash him your most charming smile. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll bring you back a Jetty’s Juice,” you say, voice ticking up hopefully. His act is already falling apart, a smile cracking through the facade. Close, but not quite; you’ll have to double down. Stepping in closer, you wrap your arms around one of his, pressing your chest to his bicep. “Pretty please your princeliness?” You bat your eyelashes and jut out your bottom lip, then finally, he concedes with a snort. </p><p> </p><p>“Gods, okay, okay! Fine! Just never call me that again,” he scrunches his nose and pushes at your face, trying to pry you off of him. “And get off me, Madame Clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>You cackle and tug at his arm some more, “Thank you, Noct,” you singsong and dive in for a quick peck to his cheek. An immediate blush takes over his face and you laugh some more at his bashfulness. </p><p> </p><p>Swiping at his cheek with the back of his hand, Noctis avoids eye contact with a mumbled “yeah, whatever.” Over your shoulder, he catches Prompto’s crestfallen expression in reaction to your affection towards the prince. You of course don’t notice this, just like you haven’t noticed the kid’s long-suffering crush on you for the past four years that the lot of you have been friends. It’s really not your fault, but it’s a little depressing that everyone else in the group seems to know about it other than you. Noctis cringes apologetically towards his friend, but the other boy doesn’t catch it.</p><p> </p><p>He’s too busy watching you. </p><p> </p><p>Oblivious to all of this, you hop over to your knapsack, snatching it up, and skipping towards the door leading out of the comfy hotel room. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon sunshine, we got tracks to make!”</p><p> </p><p>The young man in question stands up, brushing off his ripped jeans and following after you—though not before he grabs his camera strap and his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once you and Prompto have the Regalia packed and ready to go, it’s only around 10 o’clock, and you know you’ll be able to make it to Kenny’s before noon, have some time to eat, chill out, sightsee a bit, and get back by dinnertime. It feels like a perfect day in the making, plus you get to spend it with the human embodiment of serotonin. Literally, nothing could be better.</p><p> </p><p>You decide to take the wheel for the first half of the journey, and Prom offers to drive on the way back. The ride there is pretty quiet, aside from the radio that the excited boy fiddles with for half of the trip. The sun is warm but not sweltering, and the skies look clear for miles, so the two of you travel with the top down, which only seems to refresh you all further. It really does feel like the perfect day.</p><p> </p><p>When you’re only about a mile or so out from your destination, Prompto clears his throat, looking to get your attention. Your eyes dart his way briefly, not wanting to look away from the road for too long.</p><p> </p><p>You raise a brow, “What’s up, bud?”</p><p> </p><p>At your words, Prompto shifts in his seat again and then turns to you, a strange look on his face. He seems to be struggling for words, which makes your stomach flip-flop a little. He’s never one for hesitating, usually, even when he’s unsure of himself. The gunslinger’s always been the “do now think later” type, so this behavior feels more than a little concerning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat again, eyes darting away from you.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if um… is it cool if I take pictures of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Your relief at the mundanity of the question melts through you and you let out a shaky laugh. “Prom, of course, you can! You always have before, why would I change my mind now?” Smiling softly you look towards him just to see that his frown has deepened, and you find yourself mirroring the expression. “Okay, something else is up,” you mutter, searching for a spot to pull over and bringing the Regalia to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>Once in park, you fully turn to face Prompto, squinting through your frown, trying to get a read on him. With the way he’s ducking his head and avoiding your gaze, it’s impossible to tell what’s going on. Gently, you grab for his arm, resting your palm on the inside of his elbow. That draws his attention and he fixes his misty eyes on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Prom, talk to me, what’s goin’ on?” You feel your throat tighten at the expression on his pretty face. He looks scared.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, “I just, um... “ Scratching at the back of his head he pauses, again searching for the right words. “I always liked taking pictures of people around me that I care about because sometimes it’s wild to me that I have so many awesome people with me and I always share those pictures with everyone because I want everyone to share that awesomeness, y’know? But now that I’m with you, alone, without the other guys, I still want to, like, save that awesomeness so I can look back at it later, but I want to save these for… um… just for me. Not in a creepy way, obviously, but just… for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The words all come out in a rush and it’s so much information so quickly that you’re working on a delay trying to comprehend what he’s saying. <em> He wants to save your awesomeness for himself…? </em> It sounds like he’s saying... <em> something </em>but you’re not brave enough to jump to that conclusion just yet. He must be talking about that “vibe” shit he’s always talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Right as you open your mouth to respond, he’s talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel a different kind of thing with you that in my brain I save underneath a different folder than that thing that I feel with everyone else, which sounds weird and probably doesn’t make sense, but yeah. You know what? Forget I said anything actually—”</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto,” you say firmly.</p><p> </p><p>He yelps and shies away from you at the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>A fearful purplish gaze meets your steady one and you can see how hard he’s struggling to maintain eye contact. Your hand moves from his arm to his cup his cheek gently and Prompto fucking <em>sniffles</em> the second you make contact. Your heart shatters into a million pieces right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Prom, do you… are you saying you have feelings for me?”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffs again and nods shakily, huffing out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, Y/N. A shit ton of them,” he croaks out.</p><p> </p><p>“You dummy,” you scoff, and before he has the chance to take offense or make a retort, you lean towards him and press your mouth to his.</p><p> </p><p>His lips are soft and warm and they mold to yours instantly, a noise of delighted surprise vibrating through them. You smile into the kiss, making it a little clumsy, but you don’t care. You’ve been wanting to do this for forever, you just seriously never thought it was on the table.</p><p> </p><p>You move to pull away but a gloved hand comes up to grab the side of your neck and hold you close. Prompto’s lips press against yours more insistently and you gasp into his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Frankly, you’re caught off guard by how, <em>ahem,</em> proficient he is at kissing. Not that you expected him to be completely inexperienced or anything, but in all the time you’d known him, you never saw him with a girlfriend or boyfriend, so you’re not sure when or where he learned to kiss like that. Regardless, you’re damn glad he learned it because once he finally releases you, your head’s spinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” you murmur, your eyes still closed, “Wow.” How eloquent.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry was that… was that okay?” His voice is gentle but you can hear how out of breath he is. You finally open your eyes and find yourself face to face with Prompto looking the most gorgeous he’s ever looked.</p><p> </p><p>His freckles are stained with his blush, his nose and his pretty cheekbones rosy with the warmth of that kiss. His eyes are sparkly and you swear you can see yourself in them with how clear they are as he stares at you. His lips are kiss-bitten and pouty, and it takes all of your self-control not to dive back in there and do some more damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Prom,” you breathe. “That was definitely okay. Feel free to do that literally all the time.” You let out a disbelieving laugh as you look back out through the windshield, watching as a clunky truck turns at the intersection ahead of you.</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, you finally kissed Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>In your daze, you don’t catch the expression of absolute reverence on the boy’s face as he stares at you. He feels like he just died and came back about seven or eight times. The way your hair is a little messed up from the wind of driving and his fingers running through it, the blush on your face, the look in your eyes, your perfect lips, not to mention the way the lighting is hitting you...</p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking about it, he brings his camera up and takes a picture of you, effectively snapping you out of your trance. Startled, you turn to him just to be met with his cute sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sorry,” he bites his lip, “This is what I meant when I said I wanted to save some of my moments with you just for me. I never wanna forget this.” He gazes lovingly at the picture that he’s just taken, a breathless laugh on his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for... Gods, since I met you, believe it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, you smack his knee, making him jump and look up at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you? I couldn’t tell you how long I’ve wanted that to happen,” you say.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw drops and he scoffs, “No way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes way, clownass. Geez, the first time you told me you liked the Promare movie I was ready to get down on one knee.” You’re giggling now, heart fluttering a mile a minute. “Then you just got better and better every day since then, I guess,” you say as you shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>He huffs, swatting your thigh in return, “Well why didn’t you say anything then? Mutual pining is so overdone, dude.” You let out an unladylike snort.</p><p> </p><p>“You have eyes, right? Can’t you see how out of my league you are?” Though you’re still laughing, Prompto’s face drops at that. He frowns deeply, tilting his head to the side, scrutinizing you. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t know how perfect you are?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is so much softer than it was just moments ago and you shiver, unable to keep up eye contact with that intense stare of his. Not being able to think up a reply, you tuck a nonexistent flyaway behind your ear and duck your head. After a beat passes, Prompto hums thoughtfully next to you, drawing your attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he shrugs mischievously, a smile finding its way to his face. Great, now he’s up to something.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto,” you say cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking of a new project,” he finally replies.</p><p> </p><p>Your brow furrows and you tilt your head, “What kind of project?”</p><p> </p><p>“A project where I take a bunch of pictures of the most beautiful thing on Eos.”</p><p> </p><p>You frown more, “You’ve lost me.” Without warning, he brings his camera up and takes another picture of you. “Wh—Prom what was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks to himself and settles back into his seat. “I told you, babe,” you have to fight the urge to flush at the nickname. “I’m taking pictures of the most beautiful thing on Eos.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for it to click but once it does, your ears feel hot and you simultaneously want to curl into a ball and kiss the breath out of the ray of sunshine next to you.</p><p> </p><p>“I—you—...shut up…” Muttering, you put the Regalia back in drive and pull back onto the road, taking you and your favorite boy towards your favorite diner for what’s fixing to be your first date.</p><p> </p><p>What a perfect day off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. super fucking okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend your date with Prompto on Cloud 9 and then you realize that there's a level even higher than that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be fluffier but then it turned into um... this ??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your date at Kenny Crow’s is so adorably goofy and endearing and stupidly perfect and dreadfully in character for the two of you. It’s full of flirting and laughing and joking to deflect compliments and stealing french fries and kisses from each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(You definitely were not keeping a tally but Prompto kissed you eight times before your orders even reached the table, and at least twice that before you caught a stink eye from an old man at the bar).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be dumb to say that you aren’t normally happy around Prom and the rest of the boys because it’s not true, but this freshness that the two of you have around each other now, this lifted weight from both of your chests—it’s what you both needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel like your words come out easier and there’s less filtering to them now. You tell him when he does something cute instead of just thinking it so hard you make yourself dizzy. You touch his hand when you catch him fiddling with his bracelets. You smile at him when he isn’t looking and you keep smiling when he does look. You feel like you’ve been moved from the shade into the sunlight and the warmth has renewed you fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel tender and happy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you both finish your meals and pay the tab—making sure to pick up some Jetty’s Juices for the rest of the guys—you and Prompto leave the diner hand in hand, smiling like idiots as you make your way back to the Regalia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stop just outside of the passenger side, Prom leaning his hip against the door as he stands chest to chest with you, his lips pressed to your forehead. You’ve got your arms wrapped around his lithe waist and you know that anyone walking by must be gagging at the sight of this gross puppy love but you don’t care. You just care about being as close to him and soaking up every ray of sun that you can while you can manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo... you can totally say no to this,” he clears his throat hastily, “But um…” You reluctantly lean back from Prom’s chest and look up at his face. His eyes aren’t on you though, they’re focused on something over your shoulder. Turning with a raised brow you trace his line of sight and find him staring at the caravan across the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” you hum cheekily as you catch his meaning. Your voice is laced with innuendo. “Are you trying to suggest a romp, Mr. Gunslinger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You only mean to tease him a little bit but his entire face goes red and he ducks his head in embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now that’s just stupidly adorable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You chuckle and tug lightly at his bangs to get his attention. He looks up at you sheepishly and you can’t help but push up on your tiptoes to steal a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a no,” you whisper and nip at the tip of his nose. “Y’think we can still make it back by sundown?” You shift to check your watch but before you get the chance, Prompto’s grabbed your wrist and begun dragging you across the parking lot like a golden retriever tugging at his leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t call me Quicksilver for nothing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear gods,” you huff a laugh but follow with an inspired spring in your step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to the two of you now, half-dressed (and frankly overdressed) and lost in each others’ bodies. You’re straddling Prompto’s narrow hips as he sits on the creaky spring mattress in the RV doing some not-so-PG making out and it’s getting heated to the point of suffocating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re nipping and sucking along the column of the blond’s throat, one of your hands guiding his jaw to the side to give you more room. His breath rattles in his chest as he tries to catch it, but if his gasping is anything to go by, you’ve definitely already stolen it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing a gentle kiss to one particular spot triggers a chain reaction: his hands tighten on your waist, his hips rock up against yours, and his voice cracks in your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting down only a little bit harder, you feel him shudder and you smirk against his neck as you lave your tongue over the warm, sun-sprinkled skin, sucking gently to try and make your mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all of the combat you and Prompto have been through together, you’ve come to know quite early on just how easily the fair-skinned boy bruises. That is to say: like an overripe peach on a summer day. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him too hard, he starts to change colors. That back of the brain knowledge has never been quite as thrilling as it is right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back a bit, you stare at your handiwork and watch the skin darken, see the way that his freckles seem to stand out even more against the pinky signature you’ve left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” you murmur to yourself, but judging by the hitch in his breath, Prompto’s heard you loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/N,” he whispers, voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Prom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans, “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I n-need—fuck… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch and feel his chest grow hot and red in embarrassment, too overwhelmed to voice his desires. You wait some more, listening for the end of his sentence but it never comes. It seems he really can’t say anything, so he just whimpers, dropping his head to your shoulder and pulling you closer. You decide that you really like it when he’s tongue-tied. But right now, you think you’d like some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta speak up for me,” you purr, rolling your hips down against him slowly, agonizingly. “What do you need, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans loudly and tips his head back against the wall with a dull thud. Now that you can see his face again, you see the ruddy stain spilling across his nose and cheekbones, giving him the loveliest tint. He’s biting down on his lip so hard you think it might start to bleed soon. Pressing a thumb to that pouty red lip of his, you free it from his teeth and lean in, sucking on it gently. He makes another unholy noise, but still no words. You giggle at his anguish and roll your hips again, humming disapprovingly at his lack of verbiage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words,” you whisper against his mouth this time, flicking your tongue against the bite marks on his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re just about to tease him again but then he huffs an irritated breath through his nose and it’s like a switch is flipped. In a blur of motion, you’re tossed over onto your back, the movement bouncing you on the bed. Dizzied, you stare up at Prompto taking in his appearance as he hovers above you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those pretty eyes of his have darkened to a consuming indigo shade and there’s a fire in them that was only a spark a few moments ago. The change in attitude is not only unexpected but incredibly arousing. You smirk as you run your hands from his neck to his bare chest, nails grazing his nipples. He shivers and, fucking hell, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls, </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaning in close to your face and nudging your nose with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teasing’s not nice, babe,” he mutters against your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile widens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums in affirmation, “But it’s okay I like a good give and take.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nonchalance in his voice is so familiar to you, and you’re actually kind of thrown off by his casual tone. That is until his deft fingers start working at your belt and zipper, ridding you of your pants in record fucking time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” you gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also like to think that actions speak louder than words,” he continues without missing a beat. “So ‘scuse me for not being all that eloquent. I’m no Iggy, y’know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got your panties off of you now, but instead of tossing them to the same place your pants went, he’s tucking them into his own jeans pocket. Your face is one of total shock, hot and embarrassed, but he doesn’t even see it. He’s too busy staring at your now-bare sex, pupils blown so wide you can’t see but a sliver of his deep irises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting this—</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—for years,” he mutters, lowering himself slowly and nipping at your inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yelp and squirm, but he puts a stop to it with a hand on each thigh. His thumbs come to rest on your outer lips and he spreads them, taking in the glistening of your arousal. That hungry look on his face intensifies and for a moment you wonder if he’s going to be more than you were ready to handle. Within moments he’s subverted all of your expectations it seems, and something about the way he’s staring your pussy down like it’s the last supper makes you think he’s about to go above and beyond them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s as if you’re suspended in time, frozen there as he drinks in the sight of you beneath him. All you can hear is your heart thudding in your ears as you stare up at the boy that you’ve been head over heels for since high school. Every moment he’s ever done something that made you hot under the collar replays in your head, and you can decisively say that none of them held a candle to this right now. You’re literally trembling with anticipation and he’s barely even touching you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take in a breath to ask him to hold you, taste you, to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, but much like his namesake, he’s too fast for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without wasting any more time, Prompto dives in like a man starved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You choke back a scream when he starts lapping at you, shaking hands grabbing at his hair, thighs clamping around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve never been eaten out like this before, and it’s only just started. The pure enthusiasm in his movements is enough to make you lightheaded but that smart mouth of his really has been holding a sharp tongue all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s licking broad strokes up your lower lips, flicking his tongue across your clit at the top of the motion, and it has your pelvis jerking every single time. A few times he dips down to fuck his tongue into your entrance, but of course, he comes back to that bundle of nerves with that sniper-like precision. Honestly, this rhythm he’s set is enough to send you flying over the edge, but then he decides to make you scream. Without warning, he sucks your clit between his lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, creating a vacuum and flicking his tongue across it so fast your brain turns to mush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, no, the Astrals did something special when they made this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fireworks start to go off behind your eyes and you keen high and loud. It feels like someone just knocked the breath out of you and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>—he slips a finger into you and starts moving his tongue even faster how the hell is that even possible?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>but at the same time, almost not enough; it’s so good it hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hips stuttering, you start to arch away from the onslaught of his mouth, your body instinctively running from the overwhelming sensations. Prompto doesn’t like that, it would seem. His left arm wrapping under your thigh, he brings one strong hand to press between your hip bones, holding your lower half in place so he can finish what he started. With his other hand, he slips a second finger into you and starts to massage at that spot inside that your shorter fingers were never quite able to reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talk about a whole new world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom, oh my—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—P-Prompto,” your words shake and stutter, eyes damn near crossing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts off of you for just long enough to give you an order that makes your teeth rattle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on me, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a whine, you bring your focus to the cocky face between your legs and have to work to regulate your breathing. That deep violet gaze drills into you and the bastard fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>winks </span>
  </em>
  <span>right as you start to crest and—yep, right over the edge and tumbling straight down you go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, writhing, and every other word in between, you get your shit absolutely rocked by your climax, which is of course helped by the fact that Prompto never fucking eases off. Through your entire orgasm, he keeps working his fingers inside of you, licking at your folds and drinking in every last drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto doesn’t stop until you start to push him away from you and even then he just removes his mouth. He keeps his fingers buried in you to the knuckles, caressing your inner walls slowly, tantalizingly. He still has that smirk on his face and you’re about to say something about it when his dextrous digits pick up their pace. This time your eyes actually do cross, and he groans a dirty sound at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you’re pretty like this,” he says, voice full of admiration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twisting his fingers a bit, Prom continues to work your still fluttering pussy, ignoring the spasms and your wheezy moans, batting away your hands when they come down to pull his away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Y/N, gimme one more.” He’s trying to work one more orgasm out of you and he’s doing it too damn well because in a few moments you feel another knot twisting up in your lower gut. Heat flushes from your head to your toes—which curl so hard that they start to cramp. “There we go, babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wordless cry, you cum again, this one a lot less of a dive off a cliff and more like a dropkick out of an Imperial airship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least this time Prompto has mercy on you and removes his fingers before you have the chance to start jolting like a livewire (again). He does however place a none-too-innocent kiss to your abused clit, followed by a few kitten licks that almost make you start crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Prom, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some effort, you bring your gaze from the ceiling back down to the blond laying between your thighs just to find him looking fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His cheeks are red and his fair brows are furrowed, his eyes not meeting yours. He bites his lip, tucking some of his fluffy hair behind an ear before he speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gawk at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prompto.” There’s nothing but disbelief in your voice. You wait for him to look at you at which point you push yourself up halfway, grabbing at the back of his neck to bring him within kissing range. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing a hard kiss to his swollen lips, slick with the taste of you, you do what you can to communicate just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking okay that was. As you pull away, he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoff and smack his chest lightly, “It’s a hell yes, dummy. Those were the best orgasms of my life are you kidding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh he lets out sounds like wind chimes on a spring afternoon and you feel your heartstrings start to strum out a love song. His hair a mess, his eyes shining, his lips swollen, and his cheeks red, he looks like an actual angel or demi-deity—or maybe he just looks like himself, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto Argentum,</span>
  </em>
  <span> who’s already perfection in his own right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still smiling at you like you hung the moon, and he tilts his head while you just stare at him. Again, his freckles disappear into a blush, but he holds eye contact this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ on my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a watery laugh and nod, leaning in for another taste of yourself on him. Big hands grab at your hips and squeeze as he sighs into the kiss, breathing new life into you. You move back just a little bit, but Prompto’s face chases yours and he nudges your lips with his own. You smile and laugh, your heart swelling at his touchiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you murmur, using your nose to tip his face up and force eye contact. Eyes smiling, he looks back at you and hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie,” he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a long moment while you try and work up the guts to spit out the words that have had you tongue-tied for the last five years. Your hesitation confuses Prompto and he opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off before you get the chance to lose your nerve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Prom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, silence falls over the two of you like a blanket, but it only lasts for a beat. Leaning back so he can see your entire face, Prompto’s watery eyes meet yours, darting around like he’s trying to find a hint of a lie in your features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” His voice cracks and your heart stutters. All you can do is nod, too choked up to say anything. “You mean it?” Still at a loss for words, you dip forward and plant another insistent kiss to his slack mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must take it as confirmation enough, and he kisses you back with a tenderness that transforms too quickly for you to keep up. Suddenly heated, Prompto nips at your mouth, pressing you back until you’re half-lying down once more. You place a hand to his chest to stop him before it gets too much more intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Prom,” you gasp out. “Let me show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me what?” His eyes are glossed over but that damned look is back in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much I love you.” As you say it, you trail a hand down to the front of his pants and rub at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious excitement. When you feel how hot and hard he is through the thick material of his jeans, you smile in what you hope is an alluring manner. It must work because he makes a really cute noise in the back of his throat and a hand squeezes your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw works open and shut as he flounders for words, “Y-Yeah, yes, please do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later, you’re fully nude, straddling an equally naked Prompto who’s propped up against the wall behind the bed, his head thrown back against it as he practically sobs against your chest. You’ve been taunting him for longer than he can handle it would seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” he whines and pants against your sternum. “More, please baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk dances over your lips as you lean back for a better look at the beauty beneath you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’mon. You’d be cruel not to give him what he wants. Especially when he asks so nicely. With a twirl of your hips, you lower yourself onto his length, finally—fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>—taking him into you and to the base. The movement drags a ragged moan out of his chest and electricity zips up your spine at the sound. You begin rocking immediately, eager to hear even more of his symphonies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing down at him, love, lust, and laughter lighting up your face, you take in the masterpiece below you. He really does look like some kind of Baroque portrait, some golden-lit Rembrandt subject draped in layers of meticulous brushstrokes and unrelenting attention to detail. You think you realize, right then, why Prompto loves to take pictures so much: he can freeze any moment in time, capture the magic of it, and save it forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath catches as you caress the side of his perfect face, promising yourself to never let this image fade in your mind’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s really just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful like this and you tell him as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, Prom,” you murmur, dipping down to pepper his freckled chest with kisses. Later, you promise yourself, you’ll have to take the time to count each and every spot and map out their shapes. They’re quickly becoming your favorite constellations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel his slender hips cant up between your thighs and you smirk against his chest, nipping at his sharp collarbone. A shudder wracks his body and he keens. He’s so sensitive and easy to work up; you could picture yourself spending all day plucking every little reaction from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto rocks up against you, begs, “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is so small, it’s like you’d stolen some of it away from him. You can’t help but smile down at the blond and lean forward to press your lips against his again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you close, baby?” The question is murmured against his lips and is answered with a low whine. “Is that a yes?” He nods frantically, breathing growing uneven, tears prickling at the corners of his pretty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, yes I’m gonna—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bite down on his lower lip and squeeze yourself down around his length to encourage his release forward. The noise he makes after that is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>edible </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you can tell he’s right there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one more push...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Prompto,” you moan, “I wanna feel you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s all you need to send him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a melodic cry, he throws his head back and thrusts up into you sloppily, all coordination lost to him in the midst of his orgasm. His hands clamp down on your hips so tightly that you can feel the sting of his fingernails digging into you. The combination of the way he looks, feels, and sounds right now delivers you into your own unexpected climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blindsided, you let out a breathless gasp and lurch forward, pressing your hands against Prompto’s chest to hold yourself upright. He’s coming down now and has his wits about him to help hold you up and soothe you through your third orgasm of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” he groans, voice still unsteady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up a shaky hand, Prompto cups your cheek and eases you down to his level, kissing you clumsily but you can’t find it in you to care, you’re too busy trying not to pass out. It takes you a minute or two, but when you finally come back down to Eos, you open your eyes to see that familiar, crooked little grin fixed on your love’s face. His expression is so bright you feel the need to squint against his beaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey up there,” he snickers and pecks your lips softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi down there,” you chuckle, finally summoning the strength to slide off of his softening cock and toss yourself down beside him after he slides down the bed to meet you. With a satiated sigh, you drape an arm over his chest and cuddle close. One of his own strong arms wraps around your shoulders and pulls you close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, he hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart skips and you hide your face against Prompto’s chest. At your embarrassment he laughs and pokes at your side, trying to tickle you but you just slap his hands away and koala his side, hiding your face against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all shy now? Well isn’t that just adorable,” he snorts and you jab at his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! The horny brain fog has worn off and I’ve been reacquainted with my self-consciousness,” you mutter. Your whole body feels hot with a blush but you hope the sun peeking through the caravan windows has shifted enough that he can’t see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a long exhale, “Well I’ll make it my personal mission to kick the shit out of your self-consciousness.” He pauses. “Or fuck the shit out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my—Prompto!” You roll your eyes but eventually join him in his laughter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>You hope that this is just the first of many days that you’ll spend lounging with the human embodiment of joy, laughing all of your anxieties and insecurities away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because honestly, you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i literally sat down ready to make this three parts where the last bit was smut but i got excited and jumped the gun(slinger) so here ya go i guess !!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this on my phone in one sitting if it sucks don't kill me uwu thank u</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>